Images
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Prequal to "Finding Myself" Aladdin is trying to figure out his feelings. Somewhat creepy. Rated m to be safe. Pairing: AladdinxJafar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any of the characters you recognize from the movie are not mine!**

**Warning: This fic does contain slash aka malexmale relationships. If you have a problem with it there is a back button.**

**Pairings: Aladdin/Jafar, some Aladdin/Jasmine.**

Aladdin and Jasmine had just gotton married. Soon they were to rule Agrabah together.

Aladdin was unsure about running a kingdom. He felt that they had gotton married too soon, and they needed to slow the relationship down. Aladdin was not ready to run a kingdom yet.

"Why can't I just live a normal common life? Like I have been before I met Jasmine. Sure I was stealing food and running from the guards, but I didn't have any real responsibilites. I could basically just do whatever I wanted," Aladdin thought about his relationship.

"Goodnight, Jasmine," Aladdin said kissing Jasmine quickly before going to bed.

About halfway through the night. A tall, dark, figure showed up in Aladdin's dream. It was none other than Jafar. The one who tried to kill Aladdin so many times, the one who was in competition for Jasmine's love.

_"Aladdin, I need to talk to you. I don't know how to say this. The truth is, I"ve fallen in love with you! I have a long time ago, but I could never bring myself to say it. I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I just can't help feeling this way," Jafar confessed._

_"What?!?!? How could you say you love me after I have already married Jasmine, and I'm running a kingdom!" Aladdin exclaimed. They're eyes met._

_"But the truth is, that I love you too. I feel guilty about everything we said to each other, unfortunatly I'm married to Jasmine, and we are running a kingdom together. I hope we can still be friends," Aladdin said sadly._

_"Aladdin you WILL annul the marriage with Jasmine, and come with me," Jafar said forcefully._

_"I can't do that! We're ruling Agrabah together. I can't just run away from everything!" Aladdin exclaimed. Jafar grabbed Aladdin, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him forcefully._

_Aladdin tried to resist, but it was just too powerful. Aladdin pulled out of the kiss, looking into Jafar's eyes. Aladdin pulled him in for another kiss._

_"I give in," he said softly._


	2. Chapter 2

Jafar was trying to get some sleep, but he kept tossing and turning. When he finally got to sleep, he had a dream about Aladdin.

"_**I want to tell you something that I'm even afraid to admit to myself," Aladdin told Jafar.**_

_**"Really? This can't be good," Jafar thought.**_

_**"Well it's kind of a protective meassure. Against myself, the truth is, I'm in love with somebody, and it's not Jasmine," Aladdin told Jafar.**_

_**"Why are you telling me? I mean we're not exactly close, we co exist. We're friendly, but we're not like best friends or something so why are you telling me?" asked Jafar.**_

_**"I just feel better talking with a guy about this, and Genie would never understand," Aladdin told him.**_

_**"Oh really? Well who is it?" asked Jafar.**_

_**"Guess," Aladdin replied.**_

_**"Is it Sandra?" asked Jafar.**_

_**"No," said Aladdin.**_

_**"Is it Zanibab?" asked Jafar.**_

_**"Heavens no! Why would I fall in love with that crazy Genie! She is funny though, but not my type," Aladdin laughed.**_

_**"Rizwana?" Jafar guessed again.**_

_**"No," Aladdin replied.**_

_**"Then who is it? I've named all the women in the palace," Jafar ran out of guesses.**_

_**Aladdin pointed to Jafar.**_

_**"Me?" Jafar was stunned.**_

_**"Yes it's you. I have felt it for a long time, but I was always afraid to admit it, I couldn't even admit it to myself," Aladdin told him.**_

_**"I'm speechless. I don't know what I'm going to say. I guess it just came as a surprise," Jafar finally said.**_

_**"I know, you don't feel the same about me, and that's okay. I'll leave now," Aladdin started leaving. Jafar stopped him.**_

_**"No! Don't go, the truth is… that I love you too," Jafar finally told him.**_

_**"You do?" asked Aladdin.**_

_**"Yeah, I really love you, unfortunatly, I don't think we can ever make this work out. I mean with a reputation like mine, you could get killed. Besides, homosexuality is strictly frowned upon in Agrabah. I mean we could both be killed," Jafar finally broke it to him.**_

_**"Ugh you're right, but wait, we don't have to stay here. We can write a fake suicide note saying that we both can't live without each other, so we jumped off a bridge together, and then we can run away where it's tollerated," Aladdin suggested.**_

_**"I am so in on this!" Jafar exclaimed pulling Aladdin into a kiss.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin tried to get some sleep, but he got caught up in another dream.

_"Sultan, I can't marry Jasmine," Aladdin told him._

_"What do you mean you can't marry Jasmine?" asked Sultan._

_"I'm in love with Jafar," Aladdin confessed._

_"We certainly cannot allow THIS to happen! You WILL marry Jasmine," Sultan said angrily._

_Aladdin saw Jafar on the balcony._

_"I knew it would never work out, Aladdin," Jafar said sadly._

_"But I want it to," Aladdin said back._

_"Run away with me?" asked Jafar._

_"Yes!" Aladdin agreed._

Aladdin woke up.

"This cannot be real, though I guess they say if you dream of somebody more than once there's something between you two. It's crazy! Insane! I'm in love with Jasmine, not Jafar," Aladdin thought to himself.

"What's wrong sweety?" Jasmine asked noticing Aladdin looked sad.

"I had a bad dream, that somebody stole me from you," Aladdin said sadly. He decided to half truth it so he wouldn't make Jasmine upset. Saying that he was stolen in the dreams, even though it was what he wanted.

"Well, nobody's going to steal you from me," Jasmine put her arm around Aladdin kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jafar had a similar dream.

_"Aladdin, I love you so much. I can't see myself with anybody else, ever. I know I don't have much to offer you, but please run away with me Aladdin," Jafar knelt down._

_"I'm sorry, Jafar. I promised Jasmine I'd marry her, and I am a man of my word. I will always love you, but this has to be the end for us," Aladdin said sadly._

_With that, Jafar seized Aladdin, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him._

_Aladdin pushed him away quickly._

_"Aladdin I thought you loved me, and WANTED to be with me," Jafar said, hurt by rejection._

_"You need to leave now, or I will have to call the guards. I am marrying Jasmine, and that can't be changed. I have the duty to run the kingdom, I will always love you, but duty shall always come before love," Aladdin told him._

_Jafar grabbed Aladdin and threw him on top of the bed. Aladdin looked up at him._

_"I thought you have changed, but if you haven't I have no desire to be with you," Aladdin said angrily._

_Jafar struck Aladdin's face._

_"Take that back!" he yelled._

_"NEVER!" Aladdin exclaimed._

_Jafar's anger melted._

_"Just tell me you don't love me, and that everything that happened between us was a mistake, and I will leave you alone for good," Jafar told him._

_Aladdin so badly wanted to say it, but couldn't bring himself to it._

_"That would be a lie. Like I said I do love you, but we can't be together," Aladdin said sadly._

_"Yes we can! Just explain to Jasmine how you feel about me, and tell her you want to be with me not her, and we can run off together," Jafar said pushing Aladdin against the wall kissing him again._

_"You have to leave, and never come back again. Or I will call the guards, and tell them you kissed me against my will. And you'll be in trouble. I do not want to do that," Aladdin said angrily._

_"Fine! Have it your way, but I will be back. If I can't have you NOONE can!" Jafar exclaimed. _


End file.
